Redemption
by Half Sadistic Pure Masochistic
Summary: When Gin wakes from his supposed 'death' he is met with a happy substitute who can grant both his and his lover's freedom. However, there's a catch, he must accompany the hothead on a journey through hell to save a certain sexta. AU, Yaoi, Multiple Pairings, Grimmjow/Ichigo, Aizen/Gin


_**Authors note: **__This is my very first story so please keep all flaming to a minimum. Smutt will make its first appearance in second chapter_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own own bleach or its characters, nor do I make any profit from this._

_Warning: __ Rated for vulgar language and sexual situations in later chapters. _

_**Redemption**_

_Ichigo...I leave the rest to you._

It was harsh, clutching onto the last reassurance in his mind while relying on the stinging pain coursing through his weakened state to keep him conscious, far from his ideal death. Regret seemed to plague his whole being as the realization thundered and flickered on an invisible light, now that he thought about, this _was _the most impractical and cruel method nature bestowed in teaching the lesson of vengeance. Though he'd never admit it, the suave manipulator that ushered him onto the path of self righteous poison was actually the one he cared most for. Sure it started out as the controlling pang of wicked hatred that had him craving to shed the acid fluid pumping through his 'master's' nonexistent heart, but it gradually spiraled into a sickening emotion that saw nothing but beauty when his leader sliced all hope in innocent bystanders. The brutality of it all was the fact that he shattered all hope of his inner desires being granted the moment he betrayed loyalty, also, the knowledge of the drunken tenth division lieutenant soon to fall under depression just rubbed salt into oozing wounds. Gin couldn't hold out any longer, his concealed cerulean whirlpools slit open in search for Karakura town's savior, he must see the boy's progress before taking his leave.

Over the dying form was the shadowed figure of his best friend, shooting streams of tears from her red and squinting eyes. Her cries were those of a lone wolf who lost a member of its pack, howling in sorrow in attempt to honor the fallen comrade. However, despite the loathsome scratch of death clawing at him from the inside, he channeled all of his spiritual pressure and surged it into Ichigo all at once. He hadn't an explanation for why Ichigo obeyed the request he made during their death match, but, he just couldn't help but want that brat to keep his promise. When the snake revealed his bankai to the hot headed youth, drawing unknown shivers out from within Ichigo, Gin asked the one question he didn't expect to be answered._ "What do you want to accomplish?"_

_"I will protect everyone, and save who I can. That is my resolve, I can't afford to lose."_

Here he was, inwardly relieved to find the teen evolved into Aizen's equal, gaping in awe at the intense glint in those honeysuckle orbs. It seemed his work was finished; the only task left was to let go of all his regrets and pass on. The damage he caused, mentally and physically, could easily be repaired, no doubt about that. Gin Ichimaru was finally free. Before the traitor fainted, his mouth shakily curved in pain at the last statement to be made before he diminished.

_Get him back, both of them...good luck._

With that, he slipped away, letting go of the crushing weight of guilt that compelled his life to nothing but this bittersweet end.

_~Chapter1~_

Drowning, mindlessly floating under the surface of the ocean waters has never been this relaxing. He drifted off into a delightful silence while embracing the calm substance surrounding his soul, falling in love with the peaceful ambiance. He has finally cleared his inner world to nothing but a glorious escape from his horrid reality, letting his problems seep into the realm of forgotten regrets. It seemed exquisitely vivid as his arms moved in sync with the tingling current and his slim legs danced along to the harmonic waltz; however, the feeling of contentment vanished when a crisped arm shot through and pulled him from his illusion.

When woken from his trance he faced a few monitors, rapidly beeping in a frantic pace a few feet from his trembling body. He turned his now dilated pupils and frowned at the sight of orange spikes hanging loosely in the air, confusion starting to arise within his mind. He was supposed to be dead, trapped in the hourglass of endless nonexistence, but instead, he was lying beside the almighty savior of Soul Society. As he struggled over pulling himself free from the futon, the most annoying singsong voice sounded through his cringing ears and began its attack.

"It seems you are awake, Ichimaru. Would you like to hear about the treatment you received?" _Gin, are you there?_

"How am I still alive...and why is ther a voice speaking ta me?"

"Oh my, you seem aware of Kurosaki, thats a relief. That way, it would be easier to explain."

"Explain wha exactly?"

The shopkeeper left the shadowy cover, sitting in front of the 'patient's' futon and addressed his predicament. "As you were dying, you gathered all of your rietsu and ordered it to fuse with Kurosaki's. By doing so, you latched onto his soul and used it as a source to feed off of, you were able to survive. We hadn't even noticed you there until the captains gave him their powers, so, we mutually decided to seperate the two of you. Which, ironically, brings us to our current conversation."

He spoke the truth; him and the tangerine haired teen contemplated over what to do when they found out, but chose to give the snake another chance at living in result. Whenever he snapped out of his reverie, Ichigo shot Gin one of his rare and genuine smiles that hardly anybody got to see. There was no proper way to react; Gin just shot up and toppled over the millions of wires connecting him to those irritating machines as he headed for the door, pausing at the seriousness the blonde host used to announce.

"There is a way he could have his freedom back."

It took a while for the statement to process, he was sleeping for quite a long time, but once Gin read into its meaning, he understood what the man was referring to.

"Wa makes ya think I care?" Urahara chuckled, his deep voice became the only sound in the darkened room as he called the silver haired's bluff.

"I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered with anything I have said."

Gin could do nothing but sit, arms crossing over his chest in incompetence. "Wa is in it for me?"

"Other than getting both yours and your lover's freedom, you get the joy of living with Kurosaki as your neighbor."

"Why wuld he be?"

"Ichimaru, someone Kurosaki holds dear is trapped in a place forbidden for any soul reaper to mess with. He is about to get involved in a critical situation that will exile him from all three realms."

"Which is?"

This time it was Ichigo who responded, scowl firm in place as he answered with unwavering determination. "We are rescuing Grimmjow from hell."


End file.
